


Old Friends, New Lovers

by brokendrums



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/pseuds/brokendrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the other boys all go out for Halloween, Niall and Harry stay in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends, New Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is but I wrote it in the hope of busting some of my writers block. It wasn't really meant to go anywhere and turned out a lot more fluffier and less halloween-y than I had intended.

Harry manages to squeeze in an hour's nap on the flight to Milan but he's still knackered by the time he reaches the hotel. It seems the opposite for the other boys - Louis is basically bouncing off the ceiling and Zayn isn't far behind. 

"Come on Harry," Liam whines from where he's sprawled out on the bed breathing deeply from all the jumping around he's been doing the past hour. They've all managed to gather in Harry's room which is ridiculous because he's the only one that's categorically said that he's definitely not going out tonight. "It's Halloween, it'll be fun." 

"You aren't even dressing up," Harry points out because Louis already has his face covered in white paint and Zayn's touching up the black on his own. Liam shrugs and rolls over, nudging Niall at the bottom of the bed with his foot. 

"Neither is Niall. Are you?" he mutters and kicks him again just a little bit harder. "Wake up sleepyhead." 

Niall mumbles something, burrowing his head further into the crook of his arm while offering a weak show of two fingers at Liam with his other hand. 

"Niall," Louis sing songs, creeping over to the bed and running a hand through Niall's hair making it stick up at the back. "Just a little eyeliner? Come on, it'll look great." 

"Get the fuck away from me," Niall growls, rolling away from him and sitting up straight. Harry watches him stretch and then stumble off the bed, his shirt‘s ridden up and Harry tries to ignore the little flutter in his stomach as he glances over Niall‘s hip bones and belly button. He pulls it roughly down, staggering sleepily over to him, folding himself into the side of the sofa beside him and snuggling up to him instead. "I'll stay with Harry," he murmurs into Harry's t-shirt and he's just about audible over the music Zayn’s playing from his phone. 

"What?" Zayn and Louis chorus together. Zayn turns away from the mirror, mouth hanging agape and painted eyebrows dipping down into a frown. 

Niall shrugs, the movement making Harry's shoulders shrug too. "I'm tired, he's comfy," is all he says as if it should all make sense. Liam groans, falling back into the pillows and pouting at the ceiling. 

"I thought this was supposed to be boys night out?" he asks the lampshade and Louis sighs out long and loud from the other side of the room.

"Fine," he nearly snaps. Harry resists the urge to roll his eyes, instead angling his body so he can cuddle Niall back properly. He makes a little content sound at the back of his throat and nuzzles his nose closer to Harry's collar in a way that makes Harry feel warm to the tips of his toes. 

"You two make me sick," Zayn mutters, running his fingers through his hair and finally letting Louis get at the mirror. He doesn't sound disgusted though, actually his tone is a lot more fond. He's got a small smirk on his face as he walks past them, pulling on his jacket and Harry regrets telling him about that one time he and Niall kissed in the cupboard under his stairs after a particularly drunken night out months ago.

"Fine," Louis pouts and adds the finishing touches to the star across his eye. "We'll have all the fun without you."

"Ok," Harry agrees with a bright smile to piss him off even more. He scowls at him, poking his tongue out of his mouth at him. It’s ridiculously pink against the white of his face. He tugs on Liam's wrist and pushes Zayn out the door. It closes with a snap behind them and the hotel room suddenly sounds so much more quieter with the laughs of the three boys disappearing down the corridor. 

Harry untangles himself gently from Niall, padding across the carpet to switch on the huge TV in the corner. The Shining's on but it's dubbed in Italian and he has no idea what they're saying but it's better than the news. The bed is still warm from where Liam was lying so Harry pulls off his clothes quickly and sinks below the sheets. It takes Niall a moment to orientate himself, blinking sleepily across the room at him before he's kicking off his shoes and crawling onto the bed to join him. 

"I don't like this bit," Niall mutters scrunching his face up adorably and turning away from the TV as the little boy cycles into the corridor with the little girls in blue dresses. Harry puts a hand on the back of Niall's neck instinctively and Niall moves into him, eyes peering up at him instead of the TV. Harry’s suddenly aware of his own breathing, speeding up and going more shallow as he meets Niall’s gaze. It flickers down from his eyes to his lips before darting back up and Harry can hardly hear over the rush of blood in his ears. The scary bit of the movie is over but Harry hardly notices because Niall's finally leaning up to kiss him and he finds himself bending to kiss him back. 

It's soft and a bit uncoordinated because Niall's still half asleep but he licks into Harry's mouth all the same and Harry can't help but sink into him, rolling them over so he can lean over him and press him into the mattress. Niall grunts, circling an arm around his neck to hold him close while pushing his knee up so Harry is settle between his legs. 

"You stayed back with me." Harry murmurs against his lips and watches as Niall grins up at him. He doesn‘t look sleepy anymore, eyes bright when he presses in close to kiss him again. He can feel the pads of Niall's fingers hot on his skin, one palm curling around his hip and the other gripping at his shoulder. He dips down to kiss him again and Niall kisses him back eagerly, pulling him down so they can slot together more easily. 

"Yeah, I’ve been wanting," Niall responds between kisses. "to do this for a while." 

Harry smiles against him, running his hand up Niall's side until he can rub his thumb up over his nipple. Niall gasps into his mouth, shivering against him and breaking apart to laugh breathlessly against Harry's chin before going back to kissing him. Harry can feel Niall's smile against his lips and it makes him want to laugh at how ridiculous this whole situation is. They’ve kissed before but this time is different. It’s more deliberate and driven. 

Niall suddenly arches up into him, hips rolling into him and Harry can feel him, hot and hard against his stomach. He grinds down automatically, kissing him harder and working a hand underneath Niall so he can grab a handful of his arse and pull him up to meet him. 

"Are we actually doing this?" He asks Niall breathlessly a few moments later. He presses a careless kiss against Harry's jaw and pulls back to look at him properly, bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

“Yeah,” he mutters, kissing him enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Harry repeats and flushes at how rough his own voice sounds. Niall smirks at him, running a tongue over his bottom lip and grasping a handful of Harry’s hair to pull him down again. Harry's suddenly being rolled over and Niall is lying over him, thumbs running down his hips and slipping into the waistband of Harry's boxers. "Yeah." Harry murmurs again, lifting his hips so Niall can pull them off. Harry kicks them the rest of the way before reaching up and grabbing the waistband of Niall's, pulling impatiently as Niall pulls his t-shirt over his head. 

As soon as it's past his hair, Niall's kissing him again, suddenly urgent as he licks into his mouth and rocks against him. His skin feels hot pressed against Harry but it’s still not enough. 

"I'm not -" Niall starts kissing down Harry's jaw until he finds a spot on his throat to suck on. Harry can't help groaning, running his hands down Niall's spine and rocking into him. Niall gasps against his collarbone, biting down and panting hot breaths over him. "Going to last." 

He's half laughing but stops abruptly, turning laughter into a long groan when Harry finally grabs him, pulling his hand teasingly slow up his dick and twisting at the top. 

"Harry," Niall murmurs against his skin and Harry fells a jolt of heat through his gut, twisting again to make him say it again. Niall grinds down, half thrusting into Harry's hand. He fists his hand into the sheets beside Harry's head and manages to catch his breath enough to kiss him fiercely. 

Niall's hand suddenly appears beside him own, batting him away so he can circle his palm around both of them. Harry groans into Niall's mouth at the feeling, Niall pressed up next to him and he clutches at the round of his bum to keep him close. They don't have the concentration to kiss anymore so Harry just mouths at Niall's jaw until he comes over Harry‘s stomach, Harry following him with a grunt a moment later. 

Harry can only hear the sound of Niall’s shallow breathing beside his ear for a moment as he comes down, his ears buzzing and muscles jumping. Niall’s still sprawled across him but he slides off him easily enough, curling into a ball beside him as he tries to regulate his breathing. Harry looks over at him and smiles as his pink cheeks and already fluttering eyelids. When he blinks his eyes open Harry can see a hint of worry and panic hidden behind the blissed out expression on his face so Harry rolls onto his side, reaching a hand up to cradle his jaw and thumb at his bottom lip. 

He can’t think of any words to say so he just presses a chaste kiss against Niall’s lips. It takes him a moment before Niall kisses him back, just a sweet press of his lips against Harry’s and when he pulls back Niall looks relieved, cuddling into Harry’s chest even though they’re both sweaty and sticky and probably should shower. 

It’s hours later when the other boys make it back. There’s a rough knock to the door and it’s the sound of Louis giggling loudly in the otherwise silent corridor that wakes Harry. He stumbles over to open the door, the room dim except for the TV that’s still flashing teleshopping adverts across the room. 

“Harry!” Louis crows once the doors open. Harry squints at the bright light of the corridor and lets them all file in through the door. Louis giggles into Liam’s collarbone and Zayn grins smugly at him over their shoulders. Their face paint is smudged all down the side of their face and Liam now has more than his fair share of white and black smeared across his own cheeks and collar. “You missed a _brilliant_ night.”

“Looks like he had quite a good night himself,” Zayn laughs and Harry can’t help but blush. Louis hardly notices, reaching out to pull at Harry‘s tousled hair instead. 

“Oooooh,” he grins, ruffling his hair and turning his smile into a smirk. Beside him Liam looks between Harry and the still sleeping Niall sprawled across the bed behind them and lets a slow grin slide on to his face. Harry glances back at him, allowing his eyes to roam over the smooth expanse of Niall’s back, turned golden by the warm light of the lamp beside the bed. The sheets are tangled around his hips but it’s obvious he’s naked with every rise of his back when he breathes. 

“Was this an elaborate plan to get us out of the hotel?” Liam asks when Harry turns back to him and he looks adorably torn between being happy for them or offended. “So you could have your wicked way with Niall?” 

“Niall and Harry,” Zayn starts smugly. Harry has to check over his shoulder again to see if Niall’s woken up yet, they’re making enough of a racket that he doesn’t understand how he’s still out cold. 

“Up a tree!” Louis joins in. “K - I - S - S - I -”

Liam slaps a hand over Louis’ mouth when he gets enough volume in his voice to wake up the whole floor. Zayn tails off into laughter and even Liam can’t keep the stern expression on his face so he collapses into giggles with Louis as well.

“First comes love!” Louis cries when Liam let’s go of his jaw, cackling loudly and falling into Liam’s side when Liam tries to wrestle his mouth shut again. 

“Fuck off,” Harry says calmly, steering the three of them to the adjoining door and pushing them all through it. “I’ll see you bright and early in the morning. I hope you all have raging hangovers and hate yourselves.” 

“G’night lover boy!” Louis calls and tackles Zayn onto the bed in the middle of the room. Harry rolls his eyes, shutting the door behind them and sliding the lock for good measure. He can hear Liam trying to cajole Louis into taking his clothes off and Louis’ laugh in response. He flips off the TV and lamps to plunge the room into darkness, taking his eyes a few moments to adjust. 

Niall’s warm when he slides back into bed, he curls into him when Harry gets there, flopping an arm over Harry’s stomach and smiling shyly from below the pillow he’s buried himself under. 

“Thanks for all your help,” Harry mutters sarcastically but Niall just giggles, pulling him closer into his cocoon of sheets and pushing his knee through Harry‘s legs so he can‘t get away. 

“They were going to find out soon enough,” he murmurs, his voice rough with sleep. He kisses him again, fumbling a hand up to curve round his jaw before pulling back to speak into his lips. “Night night.” 

He pauses, lips barely touching Harry’s and Harry can feel his smile against him. 

“You can be big spoon,” he whispers. 

“Ok," Harry laughs, leaving a smacking kiss to the corner of his mouth before letting him roll over and curving in behind him. He hears a thump from next door and wonders idly what on earth they’re doing in there before he decides he doesn’t care and nestles closer to Niall instead, matching their breathing and falling asleep quickly.


End file.
